GPlants
gPlants all environment documents, read the “[[EnvironmentDesign] ” document first] Description of how the plant-life changes graphically in the environment. Description There will be plant life in most biomes, but how exactly this will show depends on the LifeCondition variable (see BLifeCondition design document). Dimensions * As there will be plants in most places in the environment, this will affect the entire game’s background, both 2D and 3D. Functionality: * The LifeCondition variable is generally a value between 0-1. The plant-life will depend on what this value is, and change according to certain thresholds. * However, the plant life in the Ice biome will depend on the ArcticCondition variable in LifeCondition instead (See BLifeCondition document) * The state of the plants are defined with two numbers: An amount, and their lifecondition, defined by the LifeCondition or ArcticCondition variable. ** The number of plants is fixed throughout the game, but their states will change. This is done by defining a spot for a certain plant, and changing the aesthetics of the plant in that spot depending on the states described below. That way, the plant amount always stays the same, but they might change over the course of the game, depending on LifeCondition. ** In each state, it is also defined whether the grass is green or dry. * The plant amounts are specific for each biome. * These are the amount of plants: ** Ice: *** Tundra: 10 Bushes. 10 Moss spots. *** Glacier: No plant life. *** Plains: 10 Cloverbushes. ** Sea: *** City: 10 trees. 10 bushes. *** Sea: 14 Seaweed. 5 Waterflower plants *** Beach: 6 Palms. ** Rainforest: *** Jungle: 20 Trees. 20 bushes and ferns. 10 climbing plants. *** River/Lake: 10 Lilypads. 4 Roots. 4 floating logs spots. *** Grasslands: 12 Acacia Trees. 5 Bushes ** Desert: *** Sand Desert: No plant life. *** Grass Desert: 10 bushes. 3 trees. 7 Cacti *** Earth Desert: 4 Cacti. 1 Tree. 2 Bushes. * First, the plants in the non-ice biome are as follows: ** LifeCondition 0-0.2 (The Green State): *** Plants are alive and green in most biomes. **** Sea: Grass is green. ***** City (this is the outside view city, not the skill-tree version): All alive and green. ***** Sea: All alive. ***** Beach: All alive. **** Rainforest: Grass is green. ***** Jungle: All very green and very alive. ***** River/Lake: All alive. Green A little floating wood on the river. ***** Grasslands: All alive. Green. **** Desert: Grass is dry. ***** Sand Desert: No plant life. ***** Grass desert: All alive. Brown. ***** Earth Desert: Dying. Brown, grey. ** LifeCondition 0.2-0.4 (The Not-so-green State): *** Plants are mostly alive in all biomes **** Sea: Grass in city is still green. The seaweed is brown. **** Rainforest: The same grass color. More dead logs in the river. 4 of the acacia trees are dead. **** Desert: All plants in earth desert are dead. half the plants in grass desert are starting to wilt, the rest are fine. Grass is the same. ** LifeCondition 0.4-0.6 (The Brown State): *** Plants are starting to show severe signs of dying: **** Sea: 6 of the seaweed are dead. 3 of the flowers. ***** In the city 6 of the trees are now replaced with palm trees. The bushes are brown. Grass is dry. **** Rainforest: ***** Jungle: Half the plants are all gone. Where there are still trees, they are starting to bend and wilt. ***** River: All spots are filled with dead logs. ***** Grasslands: Only 2 Acacia trees left. Bushes are brown. **** Desert: Sand and earth desert is completely devoid of plant life. Grass, bushes and trees are all dead in grass desert. Cacti still remain. ** LifeCondition 0.6-0.8 (The Grey State): *** Plants are dead or dying in many areas: **** Sea: 12 seaweed are dead. All flowers are dead. ***** City: 6 Palms remain. All other trees are dead. All bushes are dead. Grass is dead. **** Rainforest: All trees and climbing plants are dead. 5 Bushes remain. Grass is dry. ***** Grasslands: all trees and bushes are dead. **** Desert: 4 cacti still remain in grass desert, but the rest are dead. ** LifeCondition 0.8-1 (The Dead State): *** Almost every plant is dead or gone: Grass is dead everywhere. **** Sea: The seabottom is devoid of any life. The beaches are empty of any plants ***** City: 3 Palms left in city. **** Rainforest: A wasteland. No plants left. **** Desert: Absolutely nothing. * Below are the changes for the ice-biome plants, dependent on the ArcticCondition variable: * LifeCondition 0.8-1: ** Tundra: bushes are brown. Moss is green. All alive. ** Glacier: No plant life on the glacier itself. ** Plains: Clovers are wilting. * LifeCondition 0.6-0.8: ** Tundra: Half the bushes are green. Moss is booming. ** Plains: Trees are starting to form instead of clovers in 2 spots. The clovers are green. * LifeCondition 0.4-0.6: ** Tundra: All bushes are green. Bushes grow larger. ** Plains: Trees are now replacing 5 cloverspots. * LifeCondition 0.2-0.4: ** Tundra: 2 bushes are replaced with brown trees. ** Plains: All cloverspots are now replaced with trees. They are all green. * LifeCondition 0.8-1: ** Tundra: 5 of the bushes are replaced with green trees. ** Plains: 4 of the trees are replaced with palm trees. Sound: * The plant sound should follow the graphical changes. * From 0.2-0.6 the sounds should mostly be the same in the different biomes. * From 0.6-1, where the plant life is starting to disappear, the wind should change to not include rustling leaves, but just be a howling wind in an empty place, like the earlier desert winds, for example. ** As the river gets more and more filled with dead trees, sounds of running water diminishes and is gone at LifeCondition 1. Additional information: * The plant life will not have any direct impact on the gameplay of the character. Aesthetics * The aesthetics should change to match described in the functionality above. ** The plant changes in the biomes should reflect the descriptions above. * Colors are described above Animation * Since animations are tied to the plants themselves, they should disappear as the plants die out, and happen as the plants are there. Look at individual plant documents. Category:Graphics